A Remembrance and a Reunion
by Mistress Claudia
Summary: A girl who is kidnapped, a sister with supernatural powers, and sisters that don't even know that the others exist.
1. Part I

_A Remembrance and a Reunion_

Part I

As Frank and Claire Syear stared down at their third child. It was a girl, the third to be born in the family. They were still uneasy about leaving their nineteen year old daughter, Christine, at home. They remembered the day when Krystal, their oldest daughter, and their dog Spot had disappeared. Krystal was sixteen at the time. She was a junior in high school. She had light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a slim figure.

_One day Krystal decided to take a walk in the park. It was about four o'clock in the afternoon. She took Spot to a nearby park and disappeared. Spot appeared two days after Krystal had been kidnapped. At first Krystal's boyfriend, Tobe Maguire, was suspected of kidnapping Krystal. After he proved innocent, the police and detectives directed their suspicions elsewhere. During that time Christine, nine at the time, was being questioned over and over. _

_Now, Christine kept a journal of her dreams. Christine tried to act normal, but she could not because she could sense and see things before they happened._

_Only her parents knew about her ability. They kept it a secret for fear that Christine would lose her friends. One of the most scary things she foresaw, was her sister being kidnapped by the criminal Michael Uber. The one flaw in her ability was that she could not say when it would occur. _

_On Friday June 20th it happened! Christine was attending a party at the time. Suddenly, she screamed and started yelling. At exactly that same moment, Krystal was struggling to get free from Michael Uber. Michael got so desperate, about avoiding detection, that he knocked Krystal out and carried her away to a waiting car. He tied Spot about six miles from the park. When Krystal did not return home that night, her parents got worried. _

_They called their neighbors to see if they had seen her. One of the neighbors said that she had seen Krystal and Spot walking towards the park. They called the police and had them search the park. It took Spot two days to chew threw the thick leather leash that bound him. _

_Meanwhile, Krystal and Michael were running from the law. Krystal was kept blindfolded and bound most of the time. For five months they were on the run. They camped in the mountains and made their trail scattered. Michael had laid false clues and evidence to divert the authorities. As time wore on, thought, people started to wonder if Krystal was really alive and what she was doing. _

As Frank, Claire, and Christine stared at the new infant, they suddenly felt uneasy again. They realized that the infant looked exactly like Krystal when she was a baby. They were beginning to wonder what their life would be like with Christine as the oldest child. They wondered what the future had in store for them. They all hoped that they could live an almost normal life, wondering if Krystal was alive and what she was doing.

_As it so happened Krystal and Michael had "escaped" to Kyra. There Michael sold Krystal to his friend, Sam. He was a slave owner. Krystal spent three years wit Sam. He was a harsh master. He required instant obedience, minimum talking, and hard and fast work. _

_Then, when Krystal was nineteen, she was sold to a young man, about the age of twenty. He was Tobe Maguire, Krystal's old boyfriend! He had come searching for her. He was also on the run from the authorities, he explained. He was once again suspected of kidnapping Krystal because he had disappeared right after he was released._

_For two years, Tobe and Krystal traveled across the country side. Finally, they stopped in a country called Lidia. There they got married. At the age of 21, Krystal gave birth to twins, Michelle and Andrew. Two years later Tobe, Krystal, and the twins traveled to America to see it for the last time. Krystal stated that she could not stand the sight of the mountains. It brought back harsh and horrible memories. The ones she wanted to forget. _

_When Krystal entered the United States, Christine "felt", in her mind, the presence of her sister. She was so happy that she started crying and leaping for joy. After two weeks in the U.S., Krystal and Tobe decided to leave and never return. Michelle and Andrew did not understand why they never returned to the U.S. _

_They had always assumed that their parents were from Lidia or some other country near there. As the twins grew up, they became obedient children who learned not to ask to many questions. _

Christine, however, grew up and became sad. She joined the detective agency. She did not want other families to experience what she had. She described it as the ordeal of a lifetime that never ended. She wanted other families to receive news about their child. She had always been home, waiting for any news. She had prayed that it would be good.

A.N.:

This is my first attempt at a mystery story. Please read and review.


	2. Part II

Part II

Michelle and Andrewgrew up and accepted the fact that their were, in a sense, different from other people. Tobe and Krystal Maguire were quiet, sad, and secretive. They trusted a very few people. Michelle was the first to realize that something must have happened to make them act this way. One day Michelle and Andrew asked Krystal if they could travel as students mastering in art. When Krystal okayed it, they were so happy. Immediately, they booked two tickets for a flight to the U.S.

Before the left, Krystal told them never to reveal where they lived or any other information about them. Confused but obedient, they obeyed.

While they were there, they met a girl named Katrina Syear. They did not realize that Katrina was actually Krystal's youngest sister. Actually, Krystal did not even know about Katrina. They soon became the best of friends. When they were asked where they were from. They always replied, "I do not know." Katrina, Michelle, and Andrew became so close that Katrina invited them to house her house for a sleepover.

When Katrina introduced them to her parents, they were amazed. They told Katrina, Michelle, and Andrew that their oldest daughter, Krystal's, old boyfriend had the same last name of Maquire. This news excited Michelle and Andrew. They did not dare to write to them, in case it revealed where they lived. So, they contented themselves with writing letters to no one. They would give the letters to their parents when they returned home.

Until then, Michelle and Andrew had been obedient and secretive. They soon came to realize that secretive could be interpreted as small and weak. They proved everyone wrong as they excelled in academics and in sports. People soon learned that secretive could also mean that they wanted privacy.

Back at home, trouble was rising. Rumors were flying everywhere. One rumor was that Michael Uber had returned to the country. One said that he was searching for his friend Sam. Another stated that Michael had come to look for his "wife." One of the most horrifying was that Michael had returned to get revenge on the man who had "stolen" his "wife." Tobe and Krystal immediately knew that the time had come. They would have to flee for their lives. They went to the place they had been preparing in secret for such an emergency. It was stocked with enough food to last two people six months. They left their house in the dead of night. No one knew where they had went.

One of their closest friends wrote to Michelle and Andrew. The letter said that they needed to return home immediately!

Their parents had mysteriously vanished over night. When Michelle and Andrew returned home, they went to a secret place that had been hidden. In the compartment was a note. It told Michelle and Andrew not to worry. They were in hiding and would come out once they were sure that the criminal Michael Uber had left. They told Michelle and Andrew that Michael was after them. They were sorry that they could not tell them where they were hiding, in case someone else found the letter. They told Michelle and Andrew that if they found her parents, to tell them that she was all right.

Michelle and Andrew decided to return to school and sort out the problem there. When they returned to the U.S. They asked Katrina if they could stay with her and her parents for a while. During their stay, Michelle told Frank, Claire, Christine, and Katrina about their childhood and their parents. Christine jumped up and shouted. She explained that when Katrina was two years old, she had felt Krystal in the U.S.

After that explanation, Michelle and Andrew were immediately considered family.

Frank and Claire were so happy that they could see their daughter's two children. For one year, Michelle and Andrew heard no news from their friend in Lidia. On New Years Eve an important letter came. Tobe had written that they were leaving for the U.S. to pick them up. They were so happy. They wrote back about everything. When Tobe and Krystal stepped out of the plane, they were greeted with screams of delight. Looking around, they saw Michelle, Andrew, her parents, her sister Christine, and someone else that they did not recognize. After a quick introduction, they learned that Katrina was Krystal's youngest sister. Krystal was so happy to be reunited.

Back at the house, Krystal told her family what had happened and why they returned to the U.S. Tobe said that their friend, Gabriel, had told them that Michael Uber was asking questions about Krystal. He had found out from Sam that he had sold Krystal to a man called Calvin Carvo, Tobe's alias. Michael was really mad because Sam was not supposed to sell Krystal to anyone. Anyway, Gabriel told Tobe that Michael was getting closer to their hiding place. Gabriel was able to smuggle them out of their hiding place and got them on board of a plane bound for the U.S. Gabriel told them that he would keep them posted on what was going on.


	3. Part III

For 3yrs. no news came from Gabriel. Tobe and Krystal were starting to get worried. They told their parents that they were going back to Lidia for a little while to check on things. Their family was worried that they were going head on into trouble. Right as Krystal was about to board the plane, Christine had a vision. She yelled," Krystal, Tobe stop! Don't go to Lidia! You will never return alive." At that she ran to Krystal and collapsed into tears. "There has to be some other way to find out about Gabriel." Krystal was shocked. They had told no one about their real intention for going back to Lidia. Then, Christine looked up and said, "I know. We'll check the Lidia census and obituary logs. Just in case." Krystal agreed and Christine led them to the police station to chock out the files.

After 5hrs. of looking through the files, they began to despair. Just as they were about to give up, Tobe spied Gabriel's name in the obituary section. At this time be began to despair. Krystal, Christine, and Tobe brought the file to the table and read it. It said, "Gabriel Hoods; murdered by Michael Uber, 1950. 3yr.s ago Michael Uber disappeared before the authorities go there. Gabriel had 3 gun shot wounds. One in the head and two in the chest." Krystal began to cry. The picture showed that his shirt was torn open and written on his stomach was this. "Krystal, I'm on your trail. You can't hid forever." Tobe tried to comfort her. It was then that Christine had an idea. She told Krystal and Tobe. Krystal was to go back to Lidia, alone, to draw Michael Uber and Sam out of hiding. Then, Krystal would lure them into her house where the national guard would be waiting for them. They knew that it was risky. Krystal agreed because she wanted revenge for the wrong that Michael and Sam had inflicted. Tobe was wary, at first, because he didn't like leaving Krystal in certain danger. After much persuasion, he agreed.

So, Krystal went to Lidia under the alias, Elizabeth May, to find out where Michael Uber and Sam were hiding. She returned to her house to check the secret cabinet. In there was a letter from Gabriel. It said,

**Krystal, Tobe. I hope this gets to you. Michael and Sam found out that I was helping hide you guys. I am not actually a person running from the law, like I told you. I am really Michael's blood brother. My real name is Wulf Uber. Go to my old house, the one you both have been to, and check in my room behind the head board for more instructions. Don't try to find me. I am going into hiding. Lots of hope for you guys. I'll write more when it's safe. Bye for now.**

**Your friend,**

**Gabriel Hoods (Wulf Uber)**

Krystal was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. She knew that she was supposed to go to National Guard Headquarters, but she also wanted to know more about Gabriel. (She couldn't think to call him Wulf.) After 5-6 minutes, she concluded to go to the National Guard Headquarters, then go to Gabriel's. So, she went to HQ, then to Gabriel's. Behind his headboard, she found a packet of information. She took it back to HQ to read. In it was all of his family history, possible hideouts, and who to contact if Michael and Sam were not at the hideouts or just for help. "Good Luck" was all the last slip of paper contained. Krystal was stunned by all of this information. She phoned Christine and Tobe and quickly updated them. Christine said that they should stick with the original plan. She sent a National Guard officer, who looked like Krystal, to be that bait. Krystal went to the first person on the list to try to find out how to contact Michael Uber.


	4. Part IV

The first person on the list, Nicholas Hale, was very friendly, at first. When Elizabeth (Krystal) brought up the subject of Michael and Sam, Nicholas cast a wary eye out the door. Then, quickly led Krystal down into a secret room in the basement. Krystal asked why they were down here. Nicholas answered, "Don't mention them aloud again. They could be near." Krystal asked where she might be able to find Michael and Sam, his henchman.

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" asked Elizabeth. "You shouldn't talk so openly about Michael and Sam, in public," Nicholas replied shiftily, "They could kill you. Why are you asking about Michael and Sam, anyway?" "I am looking into the murder of – Wulf Uber" she lied, "Can you give me any reason why Michael would want to kill his brother?" At the mention of Wulf's relationship with Michael, Nicholas immediately became stiff. "Excuse me, Miss-" "Miss Elizabeth May" "Miss May. I'll be right back." said Nicholas. Nicholas left Krystal alone in the basement for sometime. After a while, Nicholas returned with a young boy in tow. "Miss May, this is Koichi Shiroma. Koichi, this is Miss Elizabeth May." "Hello Koichi. How are you?" asked Elizabeth. "I'm fine, Miss May." replied Koichi. Elizabeth looks at Nicholas, "what has Koichi to do with any of this?" "He is, was, Wulf's son. When he died, I took Koichi in and prayed for help to arrive. I hope that you will take him with you." He looked at Elizabeth, pleading with his eyes. She hesitated knowing what she was about to do and the risks involved. She leaned towards Koichi and said, "Can you leave Nicholas and I alone for a while? Maybe you could go get something to eat." Koichi nodded and ran upstairs with mischeif in his young eyes. Elizabeth sighed and looked towards Nicholas again. "Nicholas, I can't take him with me." She turned towards Nicholas, who indicated the couch. She sat and turned to face him. "I am going to go after Michael and Sam. I am going to find them and then I am going to turn them over to the police. I do not want to take Koichi into danger. Cant you keep him for a little while longer."


End file.
